


Mac wants what's in Dennis' pants

by macandgay



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dee Day episode, M/M, Masturbation, a bit of fluff towards the end, blowjob, charlie wanted candy, dennis feels things, mac just wanted dennis' dick rlly, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandgay/pseuds/macandgay
Summary: It honestly shouldn’t even be a big deal, because Charlie was implying the same thing about wanting what was in Dennis’ pants; candy. Fucking candy. And the worst part is, is that when Mac had to point to Dennis’ crotch and say “I want what’s in your pants”, he didn’t even know Dennis had candy at that point. So what the fuck did he mean by that?--Or Dennis is still hung up on how Mac said he wanted what was in his pants and he needed answers.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 83





	Mac wants what's in Dennis' pants

**Author's Note:**

> HEY-O. This is my first IASIP fic! MacDennis has kind of taken over my life recently. This is based off of the 'Dee Day' episode in season 14. Also Mac is so fucking cute in this episode jfc I'm whipped. Dennis is whipped too tho so. OK ENJOY

_ “I want what’s in your pants.” _

Behold the phrase that has been repeating through Dennis’ mind  _ all damn day. _ Speaking of today, it was fucking horrible. Literally every single thing that could’ve possibly went wrong, went wrong. Dee, as always, had to ruin a perfectly good fucking scheme with Mac and Charlie with her stupid Dee Day bullshit. It didn’t stop them from going through with the plan to the best of their abilities though, but  _ damn _ it was a mess and it fucking failed anyway. To top that off, Dennis was forced to kiss Charlie and had to hear Mac complain about it for the rest of the night. He really can’t catch a break anymore. 

But it usually doesn’t keep him up at night like it is right now. And it’s not even about the stupid day. Fucking Mac and his gay, sexual innuendos that he doesn’t even try to hide anymore. Dennis is used to it by now, but something about  _ “I want what’s in your pants”  _ and the way Mac  _ said _ it and the look of desperation spread across his face has Dennis’ mind wandering places he’s forced himself to never go before. Especially when they’re about Mac. 

It honestly shouldn’t even be a big deal, because Charlie was implying the same thing about wanting what was in Dennis’ pants; candy. Fucking candy. And the worst part is, is that when Mac had to point to Dennis’ crotch and say  _ “I want what’s in your pants”,  _ he didn’t even  _ know _ Dennis had candy at that point. So what the fuck did he mean by that? 

_ Fuck! _ Dennis digs his face into his pillow and exhales dramatically. Why is this bothering him so much? Fuck it. He  _ needs _ to confront Mac. And so he does, after throwing his comforter off of him and stomping across the apartment to Mac’s room. He waltzes right in and stands on the side that Mac is faced. 

“Mac.” Dennis says sternly, arms crossed against his bare chest. When Mac doesn’t even flinch, Dennis rolls his eyes and shoves him until he jolts awake. “What, dude?” Mac softens when he realizes it’s just Dennis and subtly glances at his shirtless body before huffing and rubbing at his eyes. 

Dennis think’s it’s easiest if he just comes out and asks. “Do you want what’s in my pants?” 

Mac stills. “Uhm, what?” He feels like he should know what Dennis is talking about but he also hasn’t time to wake the fuck up and jump right into a conversation. 

“Do you” Dennis emphasizes, waving a hand as if what he’s referring to is so obvious, “want what’s in my pants?” 

Huh. Mac is interested now, raising an eyebrow and flicking his eyes down to see Dennis’ grey sweatpants. Didn’t they address this earlier? The candy thing? “You already gave us the candy, didn’t you?” Mac lifts himself up on his elbows, “do you have more?” 

“No-” Dennis lets his arms fall against his thighs, “no I don’t have any candy right now, dumbass. I mean what you said earlier. Before you knew I had candy?” He’s staring at Mac, waiting for a response. Mac just furrows his eyebrows like the oblivious asshole he is. “When you pointed to my dick and said you wanted it?”

“Okay-” Mac puts a hand up as if to stop Dennis, “I didn’t say I wanted your _dick._ ” Which is true in this context. 

“But that’s what you were referring to, right?” Dennis is getting a little frustrated now. He just wants to hear Mac say it, to admit the fact that he’s desperate to get inside Dennis’ pants. It’s not like it’s a secret at this point. 

Mac opens his mouth to speak but then closes it because  _ damn _ , he’s been caught. He can’t use the candy as an excuse anymore. Shit. Okay. What happens if he says yes, though? Is Dennis going to laugh and punch him in the face? Whatever. It’s nothing that hasn’t been done before when he gets all clingy and touchy feely. 

So he shrugs. “Sure.” He’s such an ass. 

Dennis groans and stomps his foot like the drama queen he is. “I wanna hear you say it. Say you want what’s in my pants, Mac.” 

Mac is entirely amused, a smirk spread across his face. Then he realizes Dennis has stepped about three feet closer to him and his crotch, which had a very nice outline in his sweatpants, was quite close to Mac’s face now. He swallows thickly, “I want what’s in your pants, Dennis. Like,” he scoffs, shaking his head, “I really do, man.”

A satisfactory heat spreads through Dennis’ body and he relaxes. He has Mac right where he didn’t even know he wanted him. Or did he? He’s still confused as to how he feels towards Mac ever since he had come out and is transparent with his infatuation towards Dennis. But whatever, Dennis doesn’t want to get into that right now. He just needed his ego boosted a little. What he  _ wants _ to get into though, is a different story in which he would like to bring to life now. So he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. 

“Woah, Den-” Mac’s eyes widen once he realizes what Dennis is doing. Is this fucking happening? Or is this another wet dream?

“Shh,” Dennis places his hand on Mac’s head and pats before leaving it there, “this is what you want, yes?” 

Shit. Mac can’t say no. Especially when his thinking gets contradicted as his dick twitches in his own pants. But honestly, dick involved or not, he’d say yes in a heartbeat. 

“Mhm,” is all he can say with a vigorous nod. It makes Dennis smile and huff a laugh. It’s one of those laughs that he does when he gets exactly what he wants. 

“Good,” he starts to tug at the waistband but stops and puts his hands on his hips. “Actually, since you want it so bad, how about you get it yourself.” Then he does the thing, where he can make his dick hard in seconds. He obviously wasn’t wearing any underwear, either. Mac’s mouth is practically watering.

“Yeah- yeah okay,” Mac mumbles and scrambles to get into a comfortable position. He turns his mind off because it’s racing a mile a minute, and so is his heart actually. It’s pounding. He wants to be able to do this without his feelings getting in the way. And just like Charlie earlier, Mac was grinning like an idiot once he finally got what he wanted from Dennis’ pants. 

Dennis’ cock was something Mac had drooled over for years; he doesn’t even  _ begin _ to guess how many holes he’s seen it buried in. It was his fucking turn, dammit. But now that it’s out and basically pointing straight at Mac, he’s not quite sure where to start. Could he put his mouth on it? Or was Dennis just wanting a handjob? He doesn’t want to cross any lines. So he looks up at Dennis who was watching him intently. Mac immediately blushed; Dennis knew how to get him all submissive and shit. Mac wants to hate it because he knows for a fact he’d top Dennis and he’d top him good, but he kind of likes how Dennis has this sort of power over him. Hence Mac following him around like a puppy for 20 something years  _ by  _ his own will. 

Dennis senses Mac’s hesitation and cups his right cheek like he’s done a thousand times before, circles his thumb all gentle like. He likes the way Mac softens and leans into his touch, how he just turns into fucking putty. “It’s all yours, Mac,” Dennis breaks the silence, twitching his dick so the tip brushes against Mac’s chin, “do with it as you please.”

Why the hell does he have to talk like that? For some reason it just turns Mac on even more, the way Dennis speaks like he’s some sort of God. It actually turns Dennis on, himself. 

Mac doesn’t have to be told twice once he gets the green light and immediately wets his palm with his tongue and grabs a hold of the base of Dennis’ cock. Yep, this definitely isn’t another wet dream. 

“That’s it,” Dennis coaxes under his breath, moving the hand on Mac’s cheek down to the side of his neck as he opens his mouth and leans forward. “There ya go, buddy,” Dennis sighs a bit shakily once his dick is enclosed by Mac’s warm mouth.  _ Fuck _ , that’s good. He hasn’t had his dick sucked in a few weeks. He has a feeling Mac won’t let him down. By the way Mac begins to pump and suck his dick at the same time, Dennis knows Mac has been sucking cocks all over town. This isn’t his first rodeo for sure, and for some reason it makes Dennis’ insides boil. Mac was obviously obsessed with him, and to have the audacity to go around Philly’s finest gay bars to suck random  _ strangers  _ off? Dennis doesn’t like it one bit. But he also can’t blame the guy. It’s not like Dennis was as open as Mac was about how he felt. Whatever though, Dennis still doesn’t approve of Mac’s whoring around. 

Speaking of whoring around, Mac just fucking  _ swallowed _ Dennis’ cock. Dennis must’ve blacked out because all of the sudden Mac’s nose was pressed against his skin and his entire dick was in his throat, hands gripped on his thighs. The guy was a pro. 

“ _ Jesus _ , Mac,” Dennis gasps, hips jerking as a reflex, making Mac gag, which was also really fucking hot. He liked hearing the struggle, his dick clogging up someone’s airway. Mac pulls off for a deep breath and smiles proudly, looking up at Dennis for validation.

All Dennis can do is huff a laugh and ignore the way he think’s Mac looks absolutely stunning. “Looks like you've been sucking cocks all over town, huh?” He was already out of breath. 

Mac shrugs and takes Dennis’ dick back into his hand. “Yeah. Been practicing.” He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking a little more into his mouth and sucking as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

_ Practicing.  _ “Practicing?” Dennis cocks his head to the side, grunting when Mac does something with this tongue, “What for?” 

“You.” Mac says nonchalantly when he pulls off again. “This.” Cocky son of a bitch. 

“Oh?” Dennis laughs, gripping the back of Mac’s neck and licking his dry lips, “and what made you think you were to have your mouth anywhere near my dick?” 

Mac smiles and jerks Dennis off at a wet, rhythmic pace, “I knew you’d come around eventually. But I did have some plans in mind. Besides that though, I just wanted to make sure I was good enough for you when it came down to it,” he stills and grows serious, “I  _ am _ doing good, right?” 

Dennis almost orgasmed then and there. All this time, Mac was sucking strangers off for  _ him _ ? Everything Mac does is for him and it’s fucking exhilarating. He should’ve been fucking Mac years ago if it made Dennis feel as high and superior as he does now. 

“Yeah,” Dennis breathed, holding himself back from busting all over Mac’s face embarrassingly quick, “you’re doing great, Mac. Now don’t stop.” He bucks his hips and pushes on the back of Mac’s head. 

Mac was in heaven. He’s learned he really likes sucking dick, and he was pretty damn good at it too. But this -  _ this _ isn’t just any dick. It was special. It belonged to his favorite person in the world, the person he loved the most. He just wants to be good for him. And it seems like he is, because Dennis was moaning and grunting and breathing heavily as Mac bobbed his head and repeatedly took his cock down his throat. 

“Fucking Christ,” Dennis was close. Mac looked  _ good _ , almost like he belonged down there. Dennis wouldn’t mind seeing this more often, honestly. Mac senses Dennis is close and looks up at him and  _ shit _ , that’s it for Dennis. He grabs the sides of Mac’s face and pulls him off. “I’m gonna cum on your face, Mac.” 

“Please,” Mac whispers, catching his breath and licking his lips. The simple  _ please _ is what sent Dennis, right hand furiously pumping his cock while holding Mac’s head in place by his hair with his left hand. Mac was waiting patiently, his tongue out. 

“ _ God, _ that’s-” Dennis squeezes his eyes shut and shoots his load onto Mac’s tongue and open mouth. He looked like a proper slut. Dennis was trembling when he finished and had to hold onto Mac’s shoulders for balance. He laughed when he opened his eyes to see his cum spread across Mac’s mouth and cheeks.

“That was incredible.” Dennis pats Mac’s shoulders and pulls his sweatpants back up, only to see Mac’s own dick out with his hand around it. He smirked vainly, “Oh. Did my dick in your mouth get you hot?” 

“Shut up,” Mac rolls his eyes. But yeah, it did. “Stay until I-” he pleads, cheeks heating up and halting himself from finishing the sentence. 

“Trust me, I plan to stand here and watch you bust just from having sucked my dick and wearing my cum on your face,” Dennis laughs, reaching out to swipe his thumb at the corner of Mac’s mouth. And Mac cums just like that. He jerks forward, resting his head against Dennis’ stomach.

“Good boy,” Dennis smiles and runs his hand through Mac’s hair, comforting him through his orgasm. And he  _ was _ a good boy. Dennis doesn’t think Mac has ever done a wrong thing in his damn life. Except maybe sleep with his prom date and make him feel certain ways he  _ never  _ wants to admit. Mac was the only person in the world that worshipped Dennis like he deserves.

But enough of that. He can explore more on that topic another day. 

Mac lifts up and uses his shirt to wipe off his mouth. “Will you sleep in here with me?” 

Dennis  _ wants _ to say no. He wants to be able to walk out and go sleep peacefully in his own bed, but he actually wouldn’t mind the company and they  _ did _ share a bed for years. And not to mention how Mac’s looking up at him with those damn puppy dog eyes. 

“Yeah, okay,” Dennis finally nods and doesn’t fight back a smile when Mac grins first. Mac throws off his now stained shirt and uses it to wipe off his pants and wherever else he nutted. 

Dennis climbs in next to Mac, lying on his side so they’re facing each other. Before, when they shared a bed, Dennis was always facing away. He doesn’t feel the need for that this time. 

It’s quiet; Mac’s eyes are shut and he’s kind of smiling. “That was a lot better than the  _ actual  _ candy you had.” 

Dennis laughs through his nose, “Of course it was. Goodnight, Mac.”

“Night, Den.” 

And for the first time, Dennis is the one to watch Mac fall asleep instead of the other way around. It’s funny to him, how a single blowjob could possibly change everything. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know it's not as smutty as usual. i have many fic ideas tho so dont worry bout it. lots of love, me!! <3


End file.
